The Lost Island: The Series
The Lost Island: The Series a Japanese animated television series made by Studio Ghibli. It features the adventures of the castaways of U-Boat 33 on the island of Caprona during the events of the film. This series is the first Studio Ghibli television series to be spun off from a major animated film. Most of the voice actors of the film reprise their roles in the series. Premise Characters From the Film *'Ben Tyler '(voiced by Cam Clarke in the English Dub): *'Lisa Clayton' (voiced by Jodi Benson in the English Dub): *'John Tyler' (voiced by John Goodman in the English Dub): *'Lieutenant Dietz' (voiced by Don Rickles in the English Dub): *'Captain Bradley' (voiced by Jeff Bennett in the English Dub): *'Tublat' (voiced by Keith David in the English Dub): *'Tabaqui' (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried in the English Dub): *'O'Neal' (voiced by John Ratzenberger in the English Dub): *'Trog '(voiced by Dale Wilson in the English Dub): *'Captain Von Schoenvorts' (voiced by Jim Cummings in the English Dub): *'Toby' (voiced by Maxim Knight in the English Dub): *'Satsuki Kusakabe '(voiced by G. Hannelius in the English Dub): *'Mei Kusakabe '(voiced by Mckenna Grace in the English Dub): *'Princess Kaya' (voiced by Mae Whitman in the English Dub): *'Chief' (voiced by Keith David in the English Dub): *'The Shaman' (voiced by Greg Baldwin in the English Dub): *'Rex, Bella, and Max' (voiced by Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, and Scott Innes in the English Dub): *'Rocky' (voiced by Grey DeLisle in the English Dub): *'Zira '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in the English Dub): *'Nya' (voiced by Frank Welker in the English Dub): *'Goliath '(voiced by Frank Welker in the English Dub): *'The Banana Stooges' (voiced by Jim Cummings, Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, and Fred Tatasciore in the English Dub): *'The Dragonsaurus' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in the English Dub): Original Characters *'Zogg' (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in the English Dub): One of the two main antagonist of the series. He is leader of the lizardman tribe and Tublat's partner. He plans to overthrow Tublat and revert the earth to the age of dinosaurs and kill off the human race. **'Slag' (Voiced by Mark Hamill in the English Dub): An idiotic raptor-like lizardman and Zogg's advisor. He is also was a partner to Tabaqui when carrying out Tublat and Zogg's plans. *'Trader Sam' (Voiced by James Woods in the English Dub): A sly merchant who sells items to anyone who can meet the terms of his transactions and has been known to sell simple tools to rare and powerful artifacts to a vast clientle throughout the series. He lives and sells his wares at a trading post located at the heart of the jungle. He always says his whole name when introducing himself, but his middle name changes a lot of times. **'Howler' (Voiced by Billy West in the English Dub): He is Trader Sam's mean-spirited sidekick dog, who was often the downfall to many of Sam's scams. *'Yoshi' (Voiced by Maxim Knight in the English Dub): An orphaned boy raised by a rebellion against Tublat and Zogg. It's been hinted that Kaya may have a crush on Yoshi. He also can't talk like most of the characters can but makes animal like noises. Episodes *''List of The Lost Island: The Series Episodes '' Category:Caprona Category:Adventure Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Dinosaurs Category:Science fiction Category:Television Series Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas